twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Andrzej Rosiewicz
*Maciej Dowbor *Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Robert Koszucki |Wykonywany utwór = *"Najwięcej witaminy" *"Chłopcy radarowcy" *"Czy czuje pani cha-chę" *"Czterdzieści lat minęło" |Edycja = *Trzecia *Siódma (gościnnie) *Dziewiąta *Dwunasta }} Andrzej Wacław Rosiewicz (ur. 1 czerwca 1944 w Warszawie) – polski piosenkarz estradowy, gitarzysta, tancerz, satyryk, kompozytor i choreograf. Życiorys Wykształcenie Jest absolwentem VI Liceum Ogólnokształcącego im. Tadeusza Reytana w Warszawie. W tym czasie odnosił sukcesy sportowe, zostając mistrzem warszawskich szkół średnich w skoku wzwyż i skoku w dal. Grywał także w szkolnym klubie piłkarskim. Ukończył SGGW w Warszawie na Wydziale Melioracji Wodnych. Równocześnie uczęszczał przez 5 lat do szkoły muzycznej na śpiew solowy. Swoje umiejętności prezentował m.in. w Klubie Studenckim Politechniki Warszawskiej „Stodoła”. Kariera w czasach PRL Karierę estradową rozpoczął jeszcze w dzieciństwie w 1953, w Zespole pieśni i tańca Dzieci Warszawy, z którym to współpracował do 1964. W okresie studiów w latach 60. występował w warszawskich klubach jazzowych i restauracjach. Między 1963 a 1965 rokiem związany był z zespołem Pesymiści. W latach 1967–1968 związał się z formacją jazzową Old Timers, a następnie w latach 1970–1978 tworzył muzykę, teksty oraz występował z zespołem Asocjacja Hagaw. W 1971, 1974 i 1977 występował na festiwalu Jazz Jamboree. Występował także na licznych festiwalach w Opolu i Sopocie. Od 1978 poświęcił się karierze solowej. W latach siedemdziesiątych i na początku lat osiemdziesiątych jeden z najpopularniejszych polskich piosenkarzy i artystów estradowych. Najpopularniejsze jego przeboje z lat siedemdziesiątych to „Najwięcej witaminy”, „Czy czuje pani cha-chę”, „Zakochany bałwan”, „Żaba story”, „Zenek blues”; na występach wykonywał również piosenki, których nie nadawano w radiu i telewizji („Usta Mariana”, „W Lubartowie”). Po powstaniu „Solidarności” powstały piosenki „Chłopcy radarowcy”, „Pytasz mnie” oraz dostępne w owych latach jedynie na kasetach nagranych amatorsko na koncertach, wykonane na Festiwalu Piosenki Prawdziwej w Gdańsku „Propaganda sukcesu”, „Chcemy prawdy”, „Książeczka wojskowa” i „Wincenty Kalemba” (znana jako „Pieśń o zachodnich bankierach"/"Graj cyganie graj”). Te informacje wymagają podania przypisów bibliograficznych od 2017-07. Jego twórczość była utożsamiana z etosem pierwszej Solidarności oraz stanem wojennym – okresem, kiedy jego piosenki identyfikowane były jako głos antykomunistycznej opozycji. W 1974 zaśpiewał piosenkę „Czterdzieści lat minęło...” z czołówki serialu Czterdziestolatek, kompozytora Jerzego Matuszkiewicza, w 1988 piosenkę Andrzeja Korzyńskiego „Halo ptaki” do filmu Pan Kleks w kosmosie, a w 1993 utwór „Dwadzieścia lat minęło...” w serialu Czterdziestolatek. 20 lat później. Występował na Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze. W 1986 zorganizował w Teatrze Muzycznym w Gdyni koncert dedykowany Lechowi Wałęsie, z którym w latach osiemdziesiątych łączyła go serdeczna przyjaźń. W 1988 wykonywał piosenkę o pierestrojce i Michaile Gorbaczowie „Wieje wiosna ze wschodu” w obecności tegoż. Kariera w latach 1989–2002 Na początku lat 90. XX wieku próbował powrócić na scenę muzyczną, tworząc utwory w gatunku disco polo. Te informacje wymagają podania przypisów bibliograficznych od 2014-04. Najpopularniejsze z nich to „Poleczka Pałeczka” i „Disko Rżysko". W 1993 napisał piosenkę o tym, jak doszło do zerwania przyjaźni z Lechem Wałęsą „Telefon z Belwederu” z refrenem: „Porwał go wielki świat, porwał historii wiatr, dlaczego, dlaczego? Przecież zawsze można być kolegą. Przyjaźń uczucie to święte. Tylko czasem bywa się prezydentem”. W pierwszych utworach nagrywanych po 2000 śpiewał o sukcesach sportowców takich jak: Adam Małysz, Jerzy Dudek czy Otylia Jędrzejczak. W 2001 wystąpił z propozycją programu 40 lat + VAT do ówczesnej dyrektor TVP2 Niny Terentiew, jednak propozycja została odrzucona. Późniejsza działalność Obecnie można go sporadycznie usłyszeć w Radiu Maryja i Telewizji Trwam, dla których tworzy piosenki satyryczne komentujące wydarzenia polityczne oraz piosenki o miłości do ojczyzny i religijne. W 2003 nagrał piosenkę „Mamo, ja chcę do Iraku”, krytykującą wyjazd polskich żołnierzy do Iraku. W 2003 został członkiem Unii Polityki Realnej, z listy której w 2004 wystartował w wyborach do Parlamentu Europejskiego. UPR nie przekroczyła progu wyborczego. Współpracował potem z Prawem i Sprawiedliwością, dla którego na zjazdy partyjne przed wyborami do Sejmu RP w 2005 i 2007 skomponował i tam wykonał kilka piosenek chwalących rządy tej partii (m.in. „Wystarczą cztery Ziobra i Polska będzie dobra”). W sierpniu 2007 z okazji 28 rocznicy Sierpnia 80 nagrał dla mediów założonych przez o. Tadeusza Rydzyka piosenkę „Jak Gwiazda w noc czarną”, swoiste podziękowanie Andrzejowi Gwiaździe i Annie Walentynowiczza ich zasługi w obaleniu komunizmu. W listopadzie 2007 nagrał piosenkę wyśmiewającą rząd premiera Donalda Tuska pt. „Wystarczą cztery Tuski, no i porządek pruski”, której ukazała się później druga wersja. Jej pierwsza zwrotka brzmi: „Nowe wiadomości płyną już z Pułtuska, że w Pułtusku pomnik chcą postawić Tuska. Tam na rynku w Pułtusku ktoś usłyszał, że ten pomnik ufunduje Krauze Ryszard”. W październiku 2008 ukazała się jego płyta Orła mi żal, na której znalazła się piosenka o Janie Pawle II pt. „Zostań z nami” oraz Baracku Obamie pt. „Barack naszym przyjacielem jest, bo w jego żyłach płynie polska krew”. Przed wyborami do Parlamentu Europejskiego w 2009 nagrał piosenkę pt. „Eurowybory”, która ukazuje w krzywym zwierciadle kampanię wyborczą oraz pracę europosłów. 25 czerwca 2009 TVP1 wyemitowała specjalne wydanie programu Jaka to melodia?, w którym obok Andrzeja Rosiewicza wystąpili Edward Hulewicz i Ewa Kuklińska. Podczas programu Andrzej Rosiewicz otrzymał medal im. Fryderyka Chopina za 40 lat kariery solowej, a Edward Hulewicz ten sam medal za 45 lat indywidualnej kariery estradowej. Całość wygranej przez wszystkich uczestników przeznaczono na niepełnosprawne dzieci. Tego samego dnia TVP2 wyemitowała wydanie Szansy na sukces, w którym amatorzy śpiewali piosenki Andrzeja Rosiewicza. W 2014 był kandydatem w wyborach do Sejmiku Województwa Mazowieckiego z listy Mazowieckiej Wspólnoty Samorządowej, która nie uzyskała mandatów. Nagrody i wyróżnienia Był czterokrotnie laureatem Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. W 1972 otrzymał nagrodę za piosenkę „Samba wanna blues”, w 1975 otrzymał nagrodę specjalną, w 1976 za piosenkę „Zenek blues”, a w 1980 za piosenkę „Najwięcej witaminy”. W 1979 otrzymał Srebrny Krzyż Zasługi. W 2010 otrzymał od redakcji programu Jaka to melodia? medal im. Fryderyka Chopina za 40 lat indywidualnej kariery estradowej. W 2015 został odznaczony przez ministra kultury i dziedzictwa narodowego Srebrnym Medalem „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis”. Wybrana dyskografia *''„UFO” – „Żniwo”'' *''Asocjacja Hagaw i A. Rosiewicz'' *''Ach jak przyjemnie... i inne piosenki'' *''A. Rosiewicz: Dobry interes'' *''SPPT Chałturnik i A. Rosiewicz'' *''Rosiewicz '97'' *''Cossack's Songs by Andrzej and His Friends'' *''Tyson, Golota, blondynki i ja'' *''Godzina z Andrzejem Rosiewiczem'' Zobacz też *Katarzyna Ankudowicz *Maciej Dowbor *Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Robert Koszucki Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji